In the garaging or parking of an automobile or other motor vehicle in a garage a problem has always existed for operators in gauging how far to drive the vehicle into the garage to a properly parked position. If the vehicle is not pulled sufficiently far into the garage it may not be possible to close the door or doors of the garage. On the other hand, if the vehicle is pulled sufficiently far into the garage that operation of the door or doors is assured, it sometimes occurs that the operator may misjudge the distance to a wall or other obstacle opposite or spaced from the door or doors defining the proper parking position for the vehicle.
Various methods, apparatus and systems have been suggested for gauging the proper position at which to stop a vehicle after entering a garage without hitting the wall thereof opposite the door. Such wall is often referred to in the literature as the "rear" wall of the garage, which designation has no reference to the direction in which the vehicle is headed. Generally, it is easier for most operators to park a motor vehicle by driving forwardly into the garage and then backing the vehicle rearwardly out of the garage when it is desired to leave, although some operators prefer to back into the garage and exit therefrom forwardly.
The "front wall" as used herein, however, is intended to identify merely a location beyond which it is not desirable that the vehicle attempt to go, spaced from the door or doors. For example, it may define a location beyond which other items or vehicles may be stored or parked. Moreover, as used herein it is not material whether the vehicle is driven forwardly into the garage and rearwardly outwardly thereof or is backed into the garage and driven forwardly away from the "front wall".
In the case of power-operated garage doors, with which the operator may remain in the vehicle during door operation or movement, an additional hazard exists. The operator may strike the door with the vehicle if he attempts to drive either in or out of the garage before the door is fully opened. This is especially problematical when the vehicle is backed either into or out of such garage as the vehicle roof in either case may obstruct the operator's view of the door. Applicant is not aware of any provision of a specific signal provided when the door is fully opened, other than the possible incidental sound of the drive mechanism. Area lighting controlled by the door-opening system generally operates from the start of motor operation to a timed subsequent duration to enable the driver time to exit the garage.
In Traub, U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,896 it is suggested that a rod 40 suspended from a battery powered light unit may be utilized as a contact switch to be contacted, for example, by the vehicle front bumper when the vehicle has entered the garage a desired distance. At such time, the light is flashed as a signal. It is not certain whether such signal would be useful in backing a vehicle into the garage. Such rod would be an obstruction to walking or working in front of the vehicle and has no connection whatsoever to the garage door and does not signal the operator when it is safe to drive in or out of the garage.
In Seith et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,406, it is suggested to provide a light connected to a garage door operator. It is lit when the door is moving and for 90 seconds thereafter and is for general illumination purposes only. It gives no indication of when the door is fully open.
Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,972, suggests another battery powered light device similar to the device of Traub discussed above. The light is also flashed or first energized and then de-energized as the vehicle moves into final parking position. There is no indication or signal of when the door is fully opened to back out and, like Traub, the Williams device would be an obstruction in the garage. Further, if mounted on the front wall as taught by Williams, it would not permit space to walk in front of the vehicle or to work under the hood after it was parked. It is again not clear whether the Williams device would be useful when backing into the garage.
Insofar as relevant to the present invention, Brancale, U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,925 teaches the use of a magnetic proximity switch mounted to the front wall of the garage to light a signal lamp as the vehicle approaches closely to such front wall or to a pylon upon which the magnetic proximity detector is mounted. Since close proximity is required, either the front wall or such pylon would be an obstruction to walking or working in the front of the vehicle. Further, Brancale does not suggest when it is safe to exit the garage.
Brauer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,203, suggests a ball-like indicator lowered into a position to be visible from the driver position of a vehicle entering or properly parked in a garage and which moves in conjunction with the garage door. When the door is open, the indicator is in a lowered position and when the door is closed the string is retracted. In warm weather if the garage door was left open, the ball would be an obstacle when walking inside the empty garage. Moreover, to indicate that the door is fully opened, the operator must observe that the ball has stopped, which requires a subjective evaluation by the operator. Moreover, the Brauer device is also of questionable utility where it is desired to back the vehicle into the garage.